Solteiros
by Natii-chan
Summary: Todos amam ser solteiros, então situaçoes e açoes que somente esse estado civil pode fazer.!
1. SHIKAMARU

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto não me pertence e nem o quero. Já Shikamaru... Posso até me ajoelhar!_

_**C**__omemorando que dia __15/08__ foi o __**DIA DOS SOLTEIROS**__ e eu não estava disponível para postar e um __SUPERMUSODESCENTE__ só apareceu nessa viajem (e que provavelmente __NUNCAMAISVEREIODEUSGREGONOVAMENTE__) então aqui está o primeiro capitulo de uma fic que espero muitos se identifiquem (eu pelo menos com um 90% de todas) e rir um pouco. _

_**E**__ntão será assim, só sobre solteiros, mas morando sozinho, com pais ou até com amigos. SEMPRE SOLTEIROS._

_

* * *

_

_._

_I – DORMIR PELADO._

Abriu os olhos pesadamente com uma voz gritando seu nome. Puxou o travesseiro e colocou sobre a cabeça.

"-Shikamaru" Gritou e abriu a porta do porão. "Acorda seu preguiçoso." Começou a descer batendo os pés o mais forte que conseguia.

"_Droga e morar no porão não se mostra uma idéia tão boa assim."_ Pensava enquanto sentia um longo sermão vindo em sua direção.

"-Filho..." Disse com uma voz tão tranqüila que não combinava com a figura durona e problemática da mãe. "CRIATURA LEVANTA JÁ!" Gritou e com um movimento direto arrancou-lhe o lençol que cobria o corpo.... nu.

"-Saco..." murmurou tirando o travesseiro do rosto e colocando-o sobre a sua _'venerabilidade'_. "A senhora sabe que horas eu fui dormir mãe?" Perguntou, mesmo que em desvantagem nunca faltaria com respeito com a mulher que lhe alimentava, lavava suas roupas e ainda o deixava dormir (menos que ele gostaria. (e ainda cobrava aluguel e adicionais do próprio filho, para ele um completo absurdo)).

"-Estava quase amanhecendo suponho, provavelmente estava brincando com um de seus novos joguinhos." Disse indiferente a nudez do filho. "Levante e separe suas roupas sujas, não terá café até as 3 da tarde."

"-Não é joguinhos e sim meu serviço."

"-Tá, tá. Suba logo e comece a dormir com pelo menos uma roupa, quero ver se você pegar um resfriado."

x--x

_REVIEWS?_

_

* * *

_

_**LEMBRE-SE**_

_"Todo solteiro pensa em se casar um dia, mas de tanto pensar lembra-se de seus amigos casados que sonham em voltar aos tempos de solteiro."_


	2. KIBA

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto não me pertence e nem o quero. Já Shikamaru... Posso até me ajoelhar!_

* * *

.

_II – TOMAR BANHO_

Um barulho estridente o acordou virou a cabeça para o lado e viu o horário 7:00, estava atrasado de novo!

Pulou da cama indo direto ao banheiro, deixando as peças do pijama pelo caminho.

Abriu o chuveiro, ainda com a água gelada a deixou escorrer começando pela cabeça até os pés, fechou os olhos e pegou o shampoo, passou no cabelo e começou a esfregar não que estivesse sujo. Somente um costume, deixou a água escorrer e tirar a espuma da cabeça e do corpo. A água já estava quente e ele um pouco desperto do pouco sono que ainda tinha restava. Aumentou a pressão da água e deixou-a bater direto na cabeça. Fechou o chuveiro pegou a toalha passou pela cabeça e enrolou na cintura, foi para o armário pegou o a roupa jogou a toalha na cama, se vestiu com o corpo meio úmido correu para a cozinha tomou um copo de café e voltou para escovar os dentes, pegou a bolsa, olhou as horas 7:45 e saiu correndo ainda mais atrasado.

Chegou em casa as 23 hrs, a casa estranhamente limpa, foi direto ao quarto. Cama arrumada, roupas guardadas, pijama em cima da cama, roupa de cama trocada. Deixou a bolsa no local de sempre, o chão, pegou o pijama e foi ao banheiro.

No espelho numa folha escrito um "pequeno" bilhete.

"_Kiba, espero que se interesse em saber sua cama esta molhada novamente, infelizmente não teve sol o bastante para secar o seu colchão já que senhor esqueceu a toalha molhada em cima novamente (essa que tive que jogar no lixo já que estava mofada, lembre-se que a toalha tem que secar também, não é só seu corpo que precisa) o resto como de costume. Shion (a diarista!) Ps.: Não esqueça de semana que vem deixar o pagamento, não trabalho de graça."_

"-Droga é a terceira toalha esse mês." Disse arrancando a camisa.

x—x

_REVIEWS**?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**LEMBRE-SE**_

"O melhor de ser solteiro, é que você pode entrar na cama pelo lado que quiser. (James Dean)"


	3. INO

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto não me pertence e nem o quero. Já Shikamaru... Posso até me ajoelhar!_

_

* * *

_

.

_III – CABELEIREIRO _

Sábado.

O melhor dia para ela levantou cedo, tomou café, colocou umas roupas na maquina e fez uma meia faxina em casa. Terminou e foi para o banho, em menos de 10 minutos estava pronta, deixou uma janela aberta para arejar a casa e saiu.

"-Bom dia já cedo saindo?" Perguntou a velha senhora vizinha da jovem.

"-Meu dia começa cedo, até mais." Respondeu e se despediu

"-Ate." E voltou a seus afazeres.

Chegou ao salão faltando 15 minutos para seu horário, sentou-se e começou a folhear uma revista de fofoca qualquer. Nem havia chego à metade da revista quando a cabeleireira chamou. Levantou-se indo direto ao lavatório, conhecia bem a rotina, o salão era uma visita constante, sagrado como beber, comer e tomar banho. Todo sábado estava lá, começava com uma lavagem, depois hidratação, então fazia as unhas mãos e pés e por ultimo uma massagem, mas uma vez por mês retocava as raízes, nunca fora simples ser tão loira estonteante como ela. Esperava dar o tempo da tinta nos cabelos enquanto cuidavam de suas unhas.

Uma ruiva que falava pelos cotovelos, contava sobre o filho recém nascido e as falhas tentativas de seu marido sair para se divertir sem ela.

"-Eu nem me imagino casada, só de pensar da alergia." Falou quando a manicure parou para respirar um pouco. "Prezo minha liberdade e dar satisfação a outra pessoa que pode me trair a qualquer momento, não."

"-Ummm, é questão de confiança e achar a pessoa certa, você vai achar ainda mais se produzindo assim." Disse dando uma ultima pincelada de esmalte vermelho na unha da mulher que estava de boca aberta.

"-Pois saiba que não estou me produzindo pra ninguém, isso é tudo pro meu ego." Respondeu com um sorriso no rosto, pois sabia que era a mais pura verdade. Depois disso a ruiva não disse mais nada nem sobre filho, marido ou a possibilidade da 'produzida' que estava fazendo ser para alguém.

x--x

_REVIEWS?

* * *

_

_**LEMBRE-SE**_

_"Quando afirmei que morreria solteiro foi porque não pensava viver até me casar." (William Shakespeare)_


	4. TEMARI

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto não me pertence e nem o quero. Já Shikamaru... Posso até me ajoelhar!_

_

* * *

_

.

_IV – COMPRAS_

Desceu do carro, apertou a bolsa contra o peito e soltou o ar com força. Foi em direção a loja. Sapatos e bolsas a única coisa que poderia ajudar naquele momento.

_2 Horas antes..._

A chefe apareceu na porta com a mão na barriga que denunciava a gravidez de 6 meses e perguntou.

"-Temari posso falar com você um pouco?" Sem esperar resposta entrou e sentou e tão logo iniciou seu discurso.

"_Lá vem a megera bomba sem pino..." _Pensava enquanto a mulher tentava se ajeitar a cadeira."Sabe no próximo final de semana vai haver aquele evento..." _"Há, bem como pensei... já que sou nova na cidade. Posso não ter nada que fazer."_ "o cruzeiro de 3 dias e 2 noites e como pode perceber não posso estar na organização dele..." _"é não pode, ta grávida e o vai e vem do mar... blá, blá e blá, diz que é pra eu ir porra!"_.

"-Então você pode ir no meu lugar?" Terminou olhando-a com olhos pidões.

"-Dizer não vai fazer alguma diferença?" Perguntou sarcástica.

"-Não muita, mas sempre se tem outras opções." Disse se levantando com dificuldades indo em direção a porta.

"Ok, mas depois disso quero minhas férias." Disse desligando o computador.

Abriu a porta da loja e junto os olhos para o maior desejo.

Compras, só pensando no extra que iria receber para o próximo mês.

x--x

_REVIEWS?_

_

* * *

_

_**LEMBRE-SE**_

_"Porque mais um par de sapatos nunca é demais e a bolsa tem que combinar." _


End file.
